PhannieMay Entries
by bluename
Summary: My fanfiction entries for PhannieMay, first chapter is kinda a table of contents. Last one: May 20: Cujo - Danny takes Cujo to their usual morning walks, but they never get back home.
1. Content

I decided to add all my fanfiction entries for PhannieMay to my fanfiction account.

This month is the last from the first semester of the year so I might not contribute everyday therefore I will keep most stories below a 500 words, more like flash stories.

The numbers in parenthesis represent the number of words per story.

* * *

If you see there's a missing day I either had no time or did some Phanart so yeah I will list all my entries in this first page anyways:

May 1 - Bruises: **uploaded** - _"Danny is hurt and Dash makes it worst to the point he can't tolarate it"(403)_

May 2 - Flying: Phanart uploaded to Tumblr

May 3 - OTP: **uploaded**, Grey Ghost - _"Valerie is a lonely young adult who likes to stare at the stars at night waiting for something to happen"(438)_

May 4 - CrossOver: **uploaded**, crossover with Fairly Odd Parents - _"Timmy grew up to be a very depressive adult, until one day something seemingly insignificant happened"(282)_

May 5 - Vlad: **uploaded** -_ "Danny decides he is going to mend a mistake he let happen during Phantom Planet"_ Badger Cereal kinda(773)

May 6 - Redesign: I will do this I promise and it will be fan art so it doesn't matter anyways XD

May 7 - Alternate Universe (AU): **uploaded** - I choose an AU I found on tumblr where Danny turns full ghost. _"Danny wakes up feeling sick, his mother notices but she is too late for him. It was his time already."(1041)_

May 8 - Tucker: **uploaded** - _"Tucker was never good at P.E. but when he had to run he never hesitated."(430)_

May 9 (Sam) + 10 (Alternate: Guys in White) + 11 (Fav Antagonist: Vlad): **uploaded** -_ "Sam was never who he thought she was. Everything had been planned from the beginning, even the accident"(2997)_

May 12 (Maddie and kids) and 13 (Picture Day): **uploaded** - "_Each year the Fentons take a family photograph. Every year until that year."(635)_

May 14 - Dani:_ I don't know when I will do this one._

May 15 - Ectoplasm: **uploaded** -_____ "A mysterious man finds out that the best taste in the world comes from the body made of ectoplasm of destroyed ghosts."(411)_

May 16 - Future: **uploaded** - "_After the incident a decade ago the world is not such a nice place to live anymore"(309)_

May 17 - Jealousy: **uploaded** - _"Danny wonders how a normal life could have been" (308)_

May 18 - Mind Control: **uploaded** - _"Danny Fenton sometimes gets some help from Phantom whenever his mind most need it" (544)_

May 19.1 - Torture: **uploaded** - _"Every second of his boring life is a living torture" (451)_

May 19.2 - Alternate Theme - Ghost Hunger: **uploaded** - _"Vladimir Plasmius fell into madness, Ember didn't have a chance" (457)_

May 20 - Cujo: **uploaded** - _"Danny takes Cujo to their usual morning walks, but they never get back home." (848)_


	2. May 1 Bruises

Danny felt the world around him falling apart as the blade made a deep wound in his left arm. Instinct kicking in, the ghost boy formed an ectoblast on his other hand that he released it towards Skulker head causing it to detach itself form the armor suit and fall a couple of meters away from where the body was. The suit fell down leaving Danny's left arm free, and with what was left of his strength he took out the Fenton Thermos which sucked the hunter ghost in.

It was 11am in the morning, thursday to be precise, and P.E. was the class he should be at at the moment. They boy sighed knowing he wasn't going to attend any of the class, expecting a detention note, and decided instead to treat his wound with the emergency kit he had in his locker.

An hour passed and the bell for lunch rang. Danny stood up from under the tree he was resting at and went all the way to the cafeteria where he spotted the usual table he sat with Sam and Tucker. He knew they would be there any moment, after they were done changing from P.E exercise clothes, and was trying to figure out what to say after they saw the huge bandage he had wrapped against his arm. The boy had forgotten to bring a long sleeved jacket just in case like he usually used to, and was regretting it as people started at him as they passed by his table.

Dash Baster sitting across the cafeteria noticed it too, and decided it was a good idea to go ahead and bother the boy about it. But normally Dash ideas weren't the most wise.

He came up behind Danny as the ghost boy resisted the urge to fall asleep right then and there as he waited for his best friends. The blue eyed blonde quarterback grinned as he formed a punch and slammed it against the injured left arm of Danny.

Ah tremendous scream was heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

A second of silent then passed, as the students started at the scene.

Dash's hand full of the blood coming from the wound. Danny's tears falling from his eyes as he felt the pain take over his body. And then the gasps of everyone as the same teenage closed his eyes as he fainted, falling backwards towards the floor.


	3. May 3 OTP

Valerie gazed at the stars.

They were bright and beautiful, and unchanging. Always there to protect her for many lonely nights she had to spend. So Valerie would gaze through her window, up at the sky, at the time when the moonlight would be the only light coming into her bedroom, and in those moments she knew she wasn't completely alone, that out there there was someone thinking about her. Wishing to come home.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, and got back to bed.

The day, like every other day, had been long and tedious. She had been working for the city mayor as the head ghost hunter for a couple of years already and practically all she did was patrol the city for mostly weak ghosts like the Box Ghost and such. There was a time when she used to enjoy doing such things but that was when she acquired a hate against those ectoplasmic entities. Now…now she just wanted the days to end, so she could go back home, warm her cold pre prepared food, and sit in the couch waiting for the stars to come out so she could go to her bedroom and gaze through the window.

So Valerie closed her eyes once more, for she was tired and sleepy, and started to drift into sleep.

_Crack_

Her instincts kicked in as she sprang up from her bed, almost jumping to her feet, and took her nearest weapon. Hand on the trigger ready to shoot.

Every part of her being was beaming with sudden energy as the adrenaline took in. The woman scanned her room once, then twice, before going into the living room of her small apartment to look for the cause of the sound.

"Gee you almost killed me, you should be more-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Valerie screamed as she heard a voice behind her back from an entity who wasn't there a second ago, her weapon ready to blast anything that moved, she turned around.

Her weapon fell to the floor as she saw him.

After her weapon came down her knees became weak. The adrenaline from a second ago was replaced by a sudden trembling.

Unexpected, like a dream that shouldn't be happening, beaming like the stars she had been gazing, but as real as her unnerving love, was Danny standing in front of her.

In that moment she knew that the long days would become meaningful. That her long waiting was worth something. And that she loved him. That she always will. That she always had.

The Ghost Hunter threw herself into the arms of he Phantom. Finally together.

Forever.


	4. May 4 CrossOver

The last time he had felt he was alive was the day he met his favorite hero.

Many things had happened since he grew up. He had no babysitter to "take care" of him for he needed no supervision. He lived alone in an apartment for he had grown up form the child who needed to be taken care from his parents. He had grown up into someone who had lost the light in his eyes, the magic of living, the desire to continue. Every day a long day as he wished for his best friends to someday come back again. The young adult kept a clean fishing bowl full of water waiting for something to happen, but just like the day before and the one before that it remained empty.

Sometimes he really believed he dreamed about it. Some other days he regained proof of the realty of magic.

But no day reaffirmed his belief in the incredible as he saw _him._

Flying with the fixed gaze on the horizon, confident of himself, strong and capable, was Danny Phantom. The hero he wished he could have become, the one who gave him hope and who he admired, that was Phantom.

The boy kept walking to the convenience store as the hero got out of sight.

Timmy haven't smiled for the first time in a long while and that made him feel good again. Good about living in a world where the impossible could be a reality.

He got over from his depression.

That was the day Turner decided he would study English in college, and would dedicate his life inmersed in telling the world about this fantastic world full of magic.


	5. May 5 Vlad

I already had a oneshot about this theme but I tried to take a different shot at it!

* * *

The boy had been having nightmares.

Guilt was one of those feelings who never let him sleep well on a peaceful night. The other one who wouldn't leave him alone was concern. Especially when the moon was the brightest and the sky was cloudless he would remember and worry even more.

One night he had enough.

Danny jumped form his bedroom alarmed as his noghtmare had gotten to the point of unbearable and the guilt started to consume his whole being. So in the heat of the moment and middle of the night he transformed and took flight.

Going up and down, doing zig and zag, just like if he were looking at a map, he flew and speeded faster and faster as the ghost knew the place like the palm of his hand.

When he arrived at the Far Frozen territory he slowed down, looking for a very familiar face he walked for a couple of minutes until he found the ghosts cave.

Frostbite seemed to be reading a book and when felt the presence of the Great One he stood up with a smile on his face and greeted the boy.

"Frostbite hi! Listen I'm in a hurry right now so I'm going straight to the point…"

"You want the Infi-Map?"

"YES! yes I know I only come here for favours but this is really important to me-"

"Its alright good friend! Come on follow me"

With the Infi-Map in hand Danny let himself be lead by the ancient artifact as it took him to his desired destination.

Suddenly it stopped.

The boy blinked twice as he realized he had arrived. In front of him was a door. A door he should have crossed a long time ago. Danny took a deep breath and calmed his mind as he realized what he was about to do.

For a moment he doubted.

But then remembered what a very wise ghost once taught him, that everyone deserved a second chance.

He opened the door and the first thing he saw was nothing, blackness, and then the stars. Beautiful gleaming yellow stars all around him that made him remember about his dream on being an astronaut.

But then he saw sorrow making his stomach twist from guilt. For there, in a solitary floating asteroid was Vladimir Plasmius, still in his ghost form, looking as frail as ever.

His clothes where torn or burned in most parts, his skin had turned into a very soft and pale shade of blue, and his eyes has lost its hope.

Danny let a couple of tears come from his eyes as he saw the deteriorated state of a human who was once the most powerful he had ever encounter.

"Vlad, lets come back" the boy said almost murmuring.

The lonely ghost turned around, unfazed, for he had lost emotion a long time ago. First he didn't react, then he realized who he was seeing and then….then he smiled.

Crying he shook his head, still smiling, letting the kid know that he had accepted his fate.

"No Vlad, don't do this, come with me we can figure something out!"

Yet again, the old man shook his head.

"But…why?!" Danny yelled, eyes wide open, desperate. Why would he refuse?

Vlad smiled even wider, closed his eyes, and turned around giving the boy his back.

"no…NOOOO" Danny flew up to him until they where up to eye level and placed his trembling hands on his shoulders, and in that moment he knew.

There was something missing, something he had felt before. He felt like the Box Ghost and Ember. He felt like Skulker and Technus.

Dead.

"I, I…Vlad, I'm sorry for taking this long, I was an immature kid who always thought that had the right to decide other peoples fate! But truth is, I'm no one. I'm just a half ghost trying to do his best to improve, to mend his faults. I'm just a kid who hasn't even graduated form school. Who is going to teach me how to grow up? That I'm a insolent kid who doesn't know half about using his powers? Who will show me that I once wasn't the only of my kind, that there was someone else who understood me. Please Vlad, even…. even if you are no longer human, come back with me"

For a moment the only sound heard was of Daniels soft sobs.

"…ba…bad…badger" Danny heard the soft murmur of Vlad who could barely speak, and smiled.

"Lets go back home Vlad"

"..y..yes..home"


	6. May 7 Alternate Universe (AU)

I skipped day 6 and I'm feeling bad about it, but I did a phanart I'm not liking how its turning out and rather not upload it...I will turn in something even if it takes me the whole month XD

Anyways! I choose and AU I found at the masterpost where Danny turns full ghost, but its not the same because its not his other evil half taking over XD its just Danny turning full ghost (this is not an AU is it? damn I believe it is and that's what matters).

_Danny wakes up feeling sick, his mother notices but she is too late for him. It was his time already._

* * *

Danny woke up that morning feeling dizzy, the walls of his room wouldn't stay put and neither did his balance. The boy closed his eyes believing he would feel better, and for a moment he did. He decided to lay back in his bed for a moment until the feeling got away but he only gained a headache.

"Sweety breaksfast's ready" Danny managed to hear his mom yell from downstairs but he just groaned in response. Maddie didn't hear any reply back and decided to go upstairs to check on her 17 year old son who had grown quite a lot in the last three years. She knocked on his door not sure if he was dressed already yet, and repeated "Sweety I said breakfast is ready darling, the pancakes will get cold".

Maddie waited for thirty seconds, and no response.

"Honey are you there?" she said in a more worried voice, leaning closer to the door in order to try and get something, at least one noise, that indicated her sons' presence.

A load groan was heard from behind his door.

The woman checked on the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and when she realized it was she slowly opened the door and confirmed her worries. Her baby boy was tucked under his bed shivering and groaning. He was sick.

"Oh honey its okay I will call your school and tell the you are going to get a sick leave for the day" she hurried fast to check on him, crossing to room and sitting in his bed besides him. She took away the blankets from the boys head carefully and placed his hand on his forehead, but instead o being hot as she thought it would be, it was freezing cold.

Danny opened his eyes a little to look at his caring mother and was surprised when he saw shock on her face. "You are ice cold honey, is that even possible" she said softly, and continued "I will call a doctor"

"NO" Danny yelled, even though he didn't know he could "stay with me" he said slowly.

Maddie smiled at him but still insisted "Okay I will come back after calling a doctor jut wait here"

"No please mom, please stay" he repeated, his voice was hoarse and trembling.

Then he yelled in pain.

Something within him was pulsing, to the point he thought his core was radiating in some place within his body. His headache had gotten stronger and his hands started to feel numb. The boy felt a tickling sensation coming from his feet and then spread to his legs.

Maddie looked at her child stupefied not knowing how to react, "JACK! JAAACKKK!" she yelled running to the door.

Somewhere within the lab Jack heard his wife and running up to the kitchen he replied back, yelling of course, "WHATS WRONG HONEY?"

Maddie looked back to her son for a moment, and then exited the room to stand at the top of the stairs, "ITS DANNY HE SEEMS TO BE BADLY SICK PLEASE CALL A DOCTOR NOW!" she replied, shouting, desperate.

Jack ran to the phone.

Maddie ran back to the room.

A room which was emitting a green light.

Danny started feeling his fingers peeling away, the headache was killing him, and then he stopped feeling his legs. The boy had stopped groaning and shouting because he had lost his voice, and somewhere in his chest he felt as he had been stabbed by ice. Pulsing, sharp, freezing ice spikes that seemed to grow bigger and bigger or so he thought for he had no idea what was happening within his body. His hands were now burning, but not burning hot, just burning, going up from his fingertips to his peeling arms and his legs, well he wasn't sure anymore if he had legs.

Maddie entered the glowing room running, almost crying, and saw the green light coming from within the sheet beds, so she didn't think twice and just took them of Danny.

There, lying in the bed, was a boy she knew was her son, but didn't look like it. His black hair was slowly turning, one by one, into a pearl white colour. His skin was literally peeling of at his face, his legs where vanishing, glowing green as every piece of skin that glowed then fell off vanishing into nothing. His arms had cracks that where climbing form his fingertips slowly up to his shoulders. And his torso was covered in ice as if the boy had glued snow on it.

Maddie started crying, just crying, not knowing what to do. Helpless as his child just vanished in front of her eyes. She tried to touch him, at least held his hand, but she just phased through him.

Danny opened his eyes for a moment, looking at his crying mother, and she noticed this. Looking up to meet his eyes she realized they were glowing green, but were painless.

She leaned closer towards him, trying to at least kiss his forehead, but again, she just kissed air.

Danny smiled at her, and formed a "I love you" with his mouth.

And in that moment he vanished.

And Maddie stayed there, staring at midair, not crying, not yelling, just staring.

When Jack came upstairs all had happened, and just asked "where's Danny?" curiously as he expected his son to be bedridden in his room.

But Maddie didn't answer. She never did, she never spoke again.


	7. May 8 Tucker

I have a test tomorrow and I really really should be studying so I'm gonna make it short :( sorry Tuck!

_Tucker was never good at P.E. but when he had to run he never hesitated._

* * *

Tucker ran and ran as he looked at his PDA for the hour.

1:35pm

Shit.

He had always been bad at physical education and the only day he actually accomplished something was thanks to Sam and her evil training. How much was he regretting it right now, not being able to run faster, loosing his breath and feeling heavier as he lost momentum with every step. Yet he still ran.

There, almost there, he could already see the building from when he was and that motivated him, though his pace didn't improve much. The boy stopped, catching his breath for a second, and then kept running.

A couple of minutes passed and it was 1:50 pm. He had made it, twenty minutes later, but he had made it.

"DUDE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he heard a voice in the distance.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry there was a terrible traffic so I had to run here!" The techno geek said between breaths as he tried to calm his heartbeats.

"Okay but come on, come on, everyone's waiting!" Danny said as he hurried him inside the building.

He got in and hurried to the bathroom first, there he changed clothes with Danny because he had sweat all over his clothes, fortunately the two best friends were used to share even that although sometimes it didn't fit perfectly but fit anyways. Foley arranged his hair and sighed. Only five more minutes until 2:00pm.

He went back to the room. It was a dinning hall at the 40th floor of the building which had a beautiful look. He looked outside for a second, rehearsing his lines in his head, and then turned around to meet Sam who finishing decorating the hall who they had reserved for the evening.

DING DONG, DING DONG.

The Clock Tower announced it was two o'clock.

Tucker swallowed nervously.

The door opened. She was as punctual as always.

"Tucker? Hey what is going on, this is beautiful, you look great….Sam? Danny? What are you doing here?"

Tucker looked at his friends for a last time before kneeling down.

"Valerie Gray, I know I'm not the most sporty or handsome or perfect but if you will….if you will….if you…ummm.. WIL YOU MARRY ME?" He was sweating yet again. A diamond ring in his trembling hands. He had ruined his speech. He was nervous.

"Yes"


	8. May 9, 10 and 11

_**Day 9: Sam**_

_**Day 10: Alternate Theme - Guys in White**_

_**Day 11: Favorite Ghost/Antagonist (which means Vlad)**_

_**Instead of doing three different fanfics for each theme I owe I'm gonna do one with these themes and make it a longer phanfic than my usual drabbles.**_

_**Summary:** Sam was never who he thought she was. Everything had been planned form the beginning, even the accident._

* * *

Danny shot an ectoblast at Bertrand but the green blob dodged easily and transformed into a bee shooting up into the sky. Danny narrowed his eyes in frustration and, focusing on the ghost, he followed him taking fly right after. The ghost boy persecuted Bertrand for a good half an hour before loosing sight of him, and thus the chase came to an end, yet again. Phantom grunted with much anger as Bertrand escaped him for the third time that week and was starting to suspect that the ghost had his own ghost zone portal or such alike to be able to disappear in the way he always did; that or Danny was loosing his touch, either way it was already time he went back home.

The boy flew down to the park where Sam was waiting for him, and after he got sight of her he smiled, a smile she returned back.

"So, did you succeed this time?" Sam asked as he landed down at the park.

"Arghhhh" was the only thing he managed to say as he changed back to his human form. Sam taking the hint didn't ask more. The boy passed his fingers through his hair sighing and the took a deep breath in order to calm down, and he felt the morning breeze brush his messy hair as the sun started to rise. "Ahhh, the sun is rising, my mom's going to kill me if I don't get back home, lets go Sam I will fly you home"

But Danny didn't even have time to change into his ghost form because in a blink of an eye people who weren't there a second ago came out from every part of the park, some came from the sky, others behind trees, and some seemed to had appeared there from thin air. All of them pointing their guns at the pair of kids. One of the guys took Sam form behind and held a loaded gun aimed at her head, the others kept their weapon pointing at the black haired boy. Those guns where white, just like the suits of the strangers, just like their company name. The Guys In White.

There was a tense silence for a moment as a minute passed. The white clothed men where expecting the boy to do something, and the kid in return was waiting for an explenation, or at least some kind of hint in their movements to see how he should react. For a moment he thought of an escape route but he knew that any plan he came up with could endanger Sam's life, so he needed first to clear the situation as to why they where being so aggreasive. The sun kept coming up, the birds where singing a waking song like every morning. Then the loading of a gun was heard.

"Move it kid, you have no chance" said the tallest agent as he took a step closer towards the boy who was in front of him. He was bald and hi eyes where hiding behind the dark sunglasses that helped him to hid his emotions. The agent took a step forward.

"No chance for what?" Danny replied innocently "I don't understand why-" he was shut off by the bast of an unaimed gun. The shot went past his face barely missing it so that Danny could feel the faint heat from the green ecto energy being released which hit a second later a tree behind. The half ghost breathed deeply, eyes full of shock. They would not hesitate.

"Shut up, _ghost, _we know who you are kid, now move it if you don't want your precious accomplice hurt" Said the same agent than before, loading his gun again._  
_

"Danny...no!" yelled Sam from her position as the guy held her tighter.

"I still don't know what you are talking about" replied Danny getting back his composure as the shock from the previous shot went away. "please release her she has nothing to do with this either"

"No. Take him in guys" said the same man as before. An agent from behind Danny hid away his gun and took out a white metallic belt from his also white backpack.

The half ghost felt his instincts kick in as he turned around with his leg held up as he blew a high kick against the agents jaw making him jump back a few meters. For a moment he felt his eyes turn green so, taking a calming breath, he turned them back to blue. The other agents hesitated for a moment at the kids reaction but the leader did not. The loaded gun shot a second harmful shot at the boy who this time dodged easily. Adrenaline building up the kid ran towards the man threatening Sam but he soon had to stop as the same guy turned around to have Sam facing Danny, like a shield. The boy panted heavily as he saw his opportunity pass by.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he yelled in frustration as he saw the gun pointing at his female friend.

The man who had shot at him twice grunted. "Do you think we are stupid? You disgusting creature only deserve to be on a lab room, or dead completely. _Phantom_".

"OKAY OKAY" Danny replied in frustration as he gazed at Sam's face. "I will come with you just...just let her go please." The boy said as he surrendered, or at least faked to, for he planned to run away the moment they let her go. He would think of something. He always did. But the boy was wrong.

The next thing he knew the same belt was around his hip. A Specter Deflector. _Vlad_.

He came stumbling to the ground as the belt not only drained him from his ghost powers, but from his energy completely. The shock that was emitting the device was hurting him. His head started throbbing as he started feeling numb and dizzy. Danny could still hear the faint sounds from the agents behind him rushing everywhere, taking orders, unloading guns, talking words he couldn't understand; and before closing his eyes he looked up, in the position he was he took sight of a pair of dark boots, and recognizing the owner, hi tilted his head as up as he could, he saw a skirt, then a torso, and at last, with blurry eyes, he saw the smile of a girl. A grin. Then everything went black.

* * *

The only thing he knew next was the pulsing pain from his core that was trying to release energy that was being contained. Where he was and what was causing that pain was alien to him as he barely opened his eyes to see a very white and clean ceiling. The boy made a soft noise as he tried to clear his head trying to find out what had happened the last time he was conscious. The only thing he could remember was a smile and the numbing pain of a growing headache.

"You are finally awake I see" Danny heard a strange man say from a distant place as the sound of his strong deep voice reverberated in the unknown room. The boy only answered with another grunt as the headache started dissipating. "I am Agent J, the one in command for the special division of unnatural occurrences and the elimination of such beings." Danny recognized the voice but he wasn't sure form where. The Agent continued his monologue, "Such beings as, lets say, half ghosts off course, but unfortunately I was given the order to let you live, something to do with doing research on your kind and why are you capable of being bla bla bla...but rest assured _Phantom _as soon as they are done with you, you will be wishing for me to have ended your life that day back at the park." The man seemed to have opened a door as it could be heard the screeching sound of the metal turning, then, before leaving, he added "Oh and...Welcome to the Guys in White HQ".

An hour passed before Danny could start thinking clearly. He was laying in a very hard hospital bed inside what seemed like a jail whose bars where not made of metal, but seemed to be radiating ectoplasm from the ceiling and going down touching the floor. Aside from the bed there was a very small table with what seemed to have a cup of water and a pice of bread on top. Apart form that the room was empty. From outside the green barrier there was a metal door and besides it a single chair. Nothing more, nothing less.

Danny stood up feeling his throat dry but doubting on what could have been added to the water, so fighting his impulse on rushing to the cup in the table he decided to walk around the cell thinking about the situation he was at the moment.

He could remember the GIW threatening Sam and then him surrendering and falling down as something like a Specter Deflector took all his strength from him. Vlad could have been the one responsible for this but Danny was sure that this wasn't exactly how he worked. Using the agents for this and kidnapping him for research was pointless if Vlad was a half ghost himself who had had twenty years to investigate on his own body. But something was off indeed. How did they know he was going to be there at that moment? Where did they get the technology to replicate and improve Vlad's invention? And who told them or how did they find out about his identity, the one he tried so hard to keep hidden, and specially after those agents had proven to be stupid enough to not notice he resembled his human side just like any other citizen of Amity Park.

The noise from the metal was heard again as the door opened. Dark hair, amethyst eyes, dressed as she always did but with a white lab coat on was Sam Manson, with a fun look on her face, holding a paper on her left hand. She sat down, still smiling, and for a minute there was complete silence. The girl waiting for his reaction, and Danny not sure if the person sitting in the other side of the room was the person he thought she was or just a mere coincidence. He scrutinized her from head to top, checked again, then thrice.

"Its me Danny, now stop staring" she said annoyed as she leaned forward from her seat trying to get a better look of the boy.

"But...but...Sam? How?" he said mumbling as the boy tried to get as closer to the barrier without getting hurt, or whatever that thing did if he actually touched it. He wasn't going to find out the hard way.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Since the moment my parents told me about Vlad and your parents creating him accidentally as the first half human half ghost, I decided I would collaborate with them. They had asked me to befriend his son for we where the same age, and after I succeeded I realized that just being a mole wasn't enough for me, I wanted more, I wanted to do what they had tried and failed once and again and again. Create another halfa, and look at you! You are perfect! Still growing in power by the time, with almost perfect control of your powers, and so naive and innocent! You are my greatest creation Daniel! and I will make sure the researches get to find out the secret behind yours and Mr. Masters abilities" she said, growing with excitement as she imagined the possibilities that would be fruit of all these last years of work. Pretending someone she wasn't, hanging with people below her, doing things she disliked.

At first he was dumbfounded. He tried to register her speech as his brain refused to take the information as true. Because it couldn't be true. It shouldn't be true. Nothing made sense and his mind couldn't register it.

Danny sat down confused, holding his head with his bare hands as he recalled the events of the past two years. The accident happened because Sam insisted on him going in the portal. She had come suddenly in the middle of the last year of elementary school and she never gave a real reason for her moving into town. Her parents where almost never home and they never really where a problem when ghost hunting was concerned when they actually where there since, according to Sam, they didn't paid attention to her. Sam was too smart for Tucker and himself. She was too strong for someone who had never been trained. But these kinds of things where too small, opaqued by her strong personality that never let place for doubts. That was the fake Samantha Manson.

She grinned and suddenly associated it with the one he had heard before fainting at the park. She had told them about their location. She had faked her kidnap. _She was the reason behind the accident and the powers that changed his life_. He could have died that day and she had known yet never hesitated._  
_

By the time he was done reasoning he was crying. Sob after sob his tears grew larger as he recalled event after event. Each moment of the last two years flashed before his eyes. He had trusted her, he had loved her. But it was all a lie.

Samantha left out a long relieved sigh as she savoured the moment. "Ahhh, Danny Danny...Danny...poor boy, if your stupid parents hadn't made so many mistakes you wouldn't be here. So don't think too much about it, its no case, just remember to eat well and drink the water for you must be thirsty and the doctors who will be coming tomorrow need you awake and healthy for your first session so please be a good boy and stop acting like a crybaby... that's not what a hero is supposed to act like or is it?" she finished, a mocking tone in every word of the last sentence. She was enjoying this a little bit too much.

"My parent's mistake? MY PARENTS FAULT? HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY PARENTS WHEN THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS YOU! YOU DAMN BITCH!" he shouted as he went back up. His heart racing as rage took over. Tears still falling down nonetheless.

His world was suddenly falling apart as he understood that the love he had felt for her had all been for nothing. That he should have hated her but instead had given that woman his trust unconditionally. And that he would probably not ever going to see his family again because of this same girl. He heard a grin coming from this same person, increasing his frustration.

"Hahahahahahahaha, yeah I might be a damn bitch for you right now, but remember that Vlad sold us information about your family out of pure rage after his incident happened. My parents had been observing them since then. For almost twenty years, waiting for the right moment. Vlad was always there to support us until he found out about you." she said laughing, and toning her smile down a little, continued, "Oh well it doesn't matter now, you're ours and nothing will change that. Not even him was able to stop us, but its all his fault too after all, so you can blame him as well, however you like, this is where it all ends...ahhh...it has been fun, really it has, but is time to take my leave, so sleep well Daniel, I will be back with the scientists tomorrow" she stood up, and threw the paper she had been holding towards his cell, and finished with a "farewell!." And so, she gave him a last look, staring into the lost eyes of a boy chained by destiny, and left the room with a huge bang from the door.

And Daniel stood there. The paper was a photo of the trio and his family during Christmas. Sam smiling a fake smile.

If Danny had been able to grab the photo he would have made a hole into her face. But he couldn't. There was nothing and anything to do.

So he sat down in the bed.

Staring into space.

That was the last time he stared at something. The first session left him blind.

The pain from the second session's almost killed him so they had to stop.

By the time he had lost count of those sessions his body was a mess.

One day by the time after he had lost consciousness of his existence he felt the comforting sensation of a pair of pale blue hands that took him away. But the man was late. Really late. Killing the whole staff and destroying the lab wasn't enough to take back what had been taken away from the frail boy: His reason to keep living.

* * *

_**I am going to make myself cry one of these days I swear.**_

_**Anyways I hope to develop more this idea into a longer oneshot after I get some time and if I feel inspired enough.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	9. May 12 and 13

**May 12: Maddie**

**May 13: Picture Day**

**I mixed in some of today's theme which is ectoplasm because it was too tempting but I might make another one for day 15 anyways.**

**Summary: ****_Each year the Fentons take a family photograph. Every year until that year._**

* * *

"MOM!" Jazz called from the living room "THE PHOTOGRAPHER IS HERE" she yelled expecting her mother to listen from the lab.

Jazz heard a faint "coming" from the lab as Maddie replied back to her. A few seconds passed in the room before the situation turned silently awkward with the photographer man so she told him to take sit and if he wanted anything to drink.

The brown haired young man took his tripod and camera and went in to sit in the sofa. He shook his head politely as Jazz offered him the drink and just sat there for a minute while the red haired girl tried to think on something to say. Failing completely at it she decided to get ready while her mother came back from the lab.

"I'm going upstairs and change for the photo please wait here, my mom will come up from the basement any moment" she said as the girl went upstairs and into her room.

The man sat there, silente, looking at the ceiling, then down at the floor, then around, the table. Tick Tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick….

"Sorry to leave you here waiting! Hi I'm Madeline Fenton!" The woman standing at the kitchen door was wearing a blue hazmat dirty with something that seemed…green goo? The man tried not to pay much attention to it as he tried to smile at her and greet her back.

"Hello, I'm the photographer Mark Solano, nice to meet you, are you taking the picture here?" He inquired gesturing at the living room.

"Yes, my husband is upstairs getting changed but he will be here any…oh never mind there he is" she said looking at the stairs as the man came downstairs.

Maddie went upstairs and passed by Jazz who was ready too and heading downstairs.

A couple of minutes passed and all the family was finally at the living room ready for the photo. All of them except Danny.

"I thought he was changing in his room but he doesn't seem to be there" commented Jack as everyone waited. Jazz looked nervous knowing the possible reason for his absence so she tried to convince her parents to wait for another couple of minutes. She went to the kitchen and hurriedly marked the boys number.

She waited for the phone a second and suddenly it was dailing.

Ring Ring. Came the sound from the basement.

Jazz looked at her cellphone to make sure she was calling the right person.

Ring Ring.

She was calling Danny. But he wouldn't pick up. The ringing on the basement continued.

Jazz went downstairs thinking that maybe Danny was trapped in another of his parents experiments and so thinking the worst she run to the lab.

The ringing stopped as the cellphone came falling down. Jazz stood there petrified at the end of the stairway.

The lab was covered in ectoplasm everywhere. The ceiling was painted green. The floor contained a combination of red and even more ectoplasm as the blood started to get mixed to it. In the middle of the room was a body. Red flowers piercing the skin of a white haired Phantom as Maddie tried to discover the properties of the strange rose on her most precious and greatest catch. Jazz knew the rose too well. Danny did too.

Danny never made it to take the annual family photo.

Danny never came back home.

Danny died then and there. The only thing left of him was a pool of green, bright, thick ectoplasm.


	10. May 15 Ectoplasm

**Summary**: _A mysterious man finds out that the best taste in the world comes from the body made of ectoplasm of destroyed ghosts._

* * *

He saw the ectoplasm running through the floor like a river. Glowing green goo that stuck to everything that it touched. His clothes were dirty from it. His body was sticking to it.

The man kneeled in order to touch the great pool of the amazing element he had in great amounts in front of him. It felt cold and thick, but it had a weird feeling to it. On one side it felt nice, and on the other it felt creepy. Why did something that was supposed to be disgusting made him feel so curious and good about it? He smiled, almost laughing, at himself realizing what he was thinking. This goo, this ectoplasm, had once been the body that gave life to a being that once had a conciousness. This ectoplasm was like blood for humans. Yet he couldn't do much but touch it.

This person was completely amused by the quantity of the odd material. The ghost who had left this much behind had to be a very powerful or an enormous one. But he didn't want to think much about it because he knew who it was and was trying to ignore the fact that he was kneeling on a pool of what used to be a ghost he knew.

The goo that stuck to his fingers and slowly started dripping to the ground looked so shinny, so pretty…so tasty.

He took a finger and gingerly licked it as if being cautious. Then the licked some more. Then he placed the same finger into his mouth. The ectoplasm even tasted good.

So he ate more and more. His hands cleaned off he decided to lick the floor. Ectoplasm covering him completely he laid on the floor almost swimming in the thick liquid.

About 24 hours later, the floor was finally clean from the material as he ate it all. But it wasn't enough.

He wanted more… He needed more…. He craved for it. He would kill for it, and he did. One and many times more he murdered to get what he wanted the most in this world and drove him into madness. The delicious and unique taste of ectoplasm.

* * *

_**I tried to think of a face for this man but just couldn't. Who would you think it is?**_


	11. May 16 Future

There was something that wouldn't fit in this distorted reality that had been constructed by the past events on the last decade. The world wasn't was he thought it would be. Where was all the advanced technology the movies had promised him? Where are the flying cars form Back to the Future; the artificial intelligent robots that followed the three rules of Isaac Asimov; where was the tie machine that could change this twisted destiny just like in Meet the Robinsons?

Where were his mom, his dad, his sister? What happened to his friends. His haters. The people in general.

And why was he one of the only ones alive to live in such day and age?

Danny flew past the unpopulated city of Amity Park as he tried to remember what was life before the war. A war which began the moment the portal that zapped Danny opened. He had to watch as every single malicious ghost in the ghost zone escaped and fed from the lives of the humans he knew to well as he couldn't do much but stare since the incident took him down for a couple of days.

When he discovered that he was half ghost it was too late to even try to fight. Would he get the need to feed on humans to survive sometime in the future? He wasn't sure of the answer. Not every ghost needed to, some fed from feelings, others from self satisfaction. Others just let themselves dissolve into nothing as their good nature prevented them from hunting humans. Maybe Danny being half human fed from himself as if the ectoplasm that resided on him slowly consumed his own being. If that ever happened he wouldn't mind it, because in this cruel and desolated future there was not much to do but wait for the moment of death.


	12. May 17 Jealousy

Sam had always told him how great it was that he could fly.

That ability that gave him the sensation of being free, of being so lucky for he could travel long distances in less time, have a great view, and feel the refreshing wind at sunset.

Danny was really lucky, Tucker would say, because he could go invisible. He could disappear from the world when he felt to be left alone. He could hide from trouble when someone was persecuting him. He could get inside places without being noticed just like when he got late at home.

He was lucky because he was different.

No.

No no no no no, he would repeat and repeat to himself. When others where having puberty changes he had to deal with learning how to control his powers. When others where sleeping and resting peacefully he was out trying to save someone from a ghost. When others where awake doing homework, going to the movies, just spending some time for themselves, he was nervous expectant of an attack.

Phantom didn't make him unique, just different, some would even say that a freak. He didn't think so bad of himself as to think of the later but he did feel different nonetheless. Left out he would even say. Daniel Fenton only wanted to grow up having known he enjoyed his last school years. Yet he spent most of his time hiding a secret.

As he took flight and looked down at the small pedestrians on the street he understood that feeling he had been having for a while. Whenever he saw a group of friends going out on the weekends to have fun, he felt it again. Every time he saw that everyone in his class turned in the homework except him, he knew the feeling he gained.

He was feeling jealous.


	13. May 18 Mind Control

Daniel Fenton had been acting strange in the past weeks.

Mr. Lancer glanced at him for a second before continuing writing in the blackboard as to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep yet again. He wrote about the homework they had to do next week as he listened at the murmurs coming from the back of the class while the students failed to pay attention to what he was doing. The bald teacher finished the sentence and turned around to find all of his students chatting. All except one.

"Mr Fenton?" He said raising his tone.

The sleepy boy didn't move an inch. Lancer walked past the first row, and some kids started giggling expecting to see the face on the boy, then he passed the second row, and the giggling became louder. On the third row was Danny. Almost snoring.

"DANIEL FENTON" The teacher screamed as he caught the boy sleeping in his class _again_.

The half ghost kid was too tired to even hear the loud teacher, so his unconciousness kicked in at the upcoming trouble.

"Yes Mr Lancer?" a serene dark haired boy answered as he straightened himself up in his seat. The boy had a different feeling to him, more confident. His eyes were green but not glowing, if he was lucky no one would notice.

Lancer hesitated for a moment as he was taken aback at the boy's reaction, this is what he meant by strange. The voice, posture, and gaze of the boy would change completely sometimes like he was being someone else, but the change was so subtle that he couldn't do anything about it. After a couple of seconds the teacher regained his composure and answered "See you at detention again Mr. Fenton" he said softly as he returned to the front of the class.

The boy sighed as he saw the teacher walk away; congratulating himself for actually speaking in the right language. Somewhere inside his mind he could feel the strength of the boy growing while he kept himself in a deep sleep. He would have left the conscious mind but he knew that doing so would put himself in trouble, so Phantom struggled to keep control of his mind in order to stay awake.

Phantom knew and always felt that he should never take control of the mind. It wasn't healthy for "either" and it wasn't his right place. The ghost felt more comfortable giving advice and influencing the thoughts of Daniel, but when he had to make an effort he did so, just like at nights when he would go battling and would control his mind in order to win the fights. Because no one had trained Danny how to be Phantom, he had learned by himself, by teaching himself, since the first time his ectoplasmic personality took form.

Danny woke up suddenly in the cafeteria.

He turned around frantically as he noticed that he wasn't on Lancer's class, that he had his lunch in front of him but he had never taken it out. That a second ago was 10am and not it was 12:30pm, and that he had no memories of ever moving. For a moment he thought he had travelled through time, but then he sighed in realization.

_Phantom_


	14. May 191 Torture

**Summary** - _Every second of his boring life is a living torture_

* * *

The past years had taken its toll on the boys mind.

He watched the people talk to each other, hum and walk at the rhythm of the music they where listening to with their headphones. Some kissed, some greeted each other, and once in a while, some even cried.

During the past five years many things have changed, the town have changed, the people had changed, the kids had become adults, and some adults have died. The trees had gotten taller, and the city had grown larger. Everything had changed around him, even his families, their beliefs, and his own beliefs.

The only thing that hadn't changed was him.

Himself who haven't grown, who did not leave the town to seek a better life. Who couldn't do such even if he wanted. What for? The ghosts feared him enough to leave the town and himself alone, there where ghost hunters everywhere now seeking some for money, and others to protect their loved ones. But the boy more than fearing for others, he feared for himself. Rejection.

At the top of Casper High, on the roof, he sat looking at the town, and then down at his torso. He pulled up his shirt looking at the scars the past years had left him. The ghosts he had fought, the bullies he had confronted, and his own parents who had once tried to study him.

His friends had gown out of town to study. His parents had become distant. The ghost had stopped to appear.

Yet he remained the same. Fourteen forever.

He saw the sun up high, bright, warm and beautiful. He saw the pedestrians on the streets living their lives, again. He saw the school he once attended.

Then he saw himself, alone, bored, meaningless. Every second a living hell in this boring useless world, so greedy and unfair. Once he was a hero and everyone loved him, now he was not needed so no one really cared. No one cared when he stopped growing. No one cared when he was trapped on the claws of his parents experiments. No one cared when he jumped from that building.

He leaped, and looked one last time at the big bright sun. Some people noticed but shrugged him off believe he was going to transform any moment and fly away.

But he never did. He fell aimlessly to the ground and with an audible _thud_ everything was over.

Maybe the guy who had to clean the school ground would care when he saw that the boy had stained the white clean entrance of the school with a layer of a thick red pool of blood.


	15. May 192 Ghost Hunger

**Summary** - "_Ectoplasm started to surge up like vomit as he sucked her form the inside"_

* * *

Vlad saw the scared look on her face yet he still threw himself upon her.

The flame from her hair, the shinning on her eyes, the voice she protected, all gone in an instant and went to hide somewhere in her heart where maybe some hope could reside. She battled and struggled to get free yet she couldn't, and gave up. He let the claws from the half got pierce her skin, his body under his as their torso touched each other. Blue skin against blue skin, leg against leg, face upon face.

Plasmius, with his red hypnotized eyes, gazed upon her pray, smelling her cheek, licking her ear, almost caressing and at the same time brutal.

As the vampire he was, he aimed for the neck. Bitting, slicing, piercing. Moaning. The smell of pure vivid ectoplasm. Living prays tasted the best; that was a certain rule. Ember didn't even bother to scream, her eyes where already closed, her fate decided. He dug deeper at her neck, and then aimed for her shoulder, slowly down to her arm, licking first, then taking a mouthful of her ectoplasmic vivid hands.

He touched her lips with one of his dirty fingers, she could almost taste her own ectoplasm, and she gasped, no..NO..not her voice please NO!

At the gasp he took oportunity and pushed his lips against hers, like a kiss, a fatal one. Ectoplasm started to surge up like vomit as he sucked her form the inside, the core of the former popstar almost moving up her throath. Jackpot.

He took his clawed hand and, locating the most precious jewel of her core he trust his hand in, ripping her body open, she tried to scream but failed. Ectoplasm started to drip everywhere, and splashing his face and arms. He licked her body gingerly, then each one if his fingers, enjoying as she saw her own last minutes pass before her eyes. The most she suffered, the more he desired. Her core was visible and each moment it stayed like that, it hurt even more. But she wasn't even able to struggle now, her energy was not enough.

He realized that Ember was going to pass away, and with a malicious grin he stared right into her eyes. A single tear falling form her face. She saw as he took away her core from her body, examined it slowly, almost playing with it. Every second it spent on his hands she helt the surge of pain throughout what was left of her whole being.

And then ate it.

The last thing she saw was the deformed face of a maddened Vladimir Plasmius.


	16. May 20 Cujo

Summary: Danny takes Cujo to their usual morning walks, but they never get back home.

—-

The sun was rising that morning; the birds started singing welcoming its warmth, and the flowers greeted the new day as they rejoiced under the morning dew. The early risers were waking up with them too as alarm clocks resounded, dogs barked, and the newspaper man delivered the first news of the day.

Bark Bark.

One of the dogs that used to bother at this hour of the morning was named Cujo, but his owner loved him enough to forgive him every morning as the cute pup jumped and made turns on his bed trying to wake up his master so they could have the first morning walk. Danny sometimes didn't sleep much from ghost fighting or long homework, but he alway had time for his little green friend. He knew that his parents where asleep, specially Jack who was the most sleepy from the family.

So the teen got up from his bed, opened the window, the bright sunlight hit his cold face and he greeted the warmth. He stood there for a second looking at the view. It was a nice Sunday morning. Then the boy transformed to his Phantom self; Cujo, exited barked and moved his tail back and forth as he waited for his master to take him out. Danny smiled at the happy dog and pet him in the head.

"Lets go" he said, the dog let out a cute high pitched bark and followed the half ghost as he exited the room, looked around to make sure his family where asleep, and turning around to look at the dog, Danny made a "shhhh" sound as to remind him not to wake anyone up. The dog, taking the cue, turned invisible at the same time the boy did, and as such they both left the house and headed to the park.

Some other dog owners where already there playing with their dogs, and so they where all already used to have Phantom and his ghost dog accompany them in the morning. At the beginning it had been really awkward, almost no one would get close to them; either to give them space, because they where afraid, or out of pure hate towards Phantom. Those who hated him had long ago left frequenting that park, while the others slowly started approaching them.

They played catch for a good ten minutes but the last time Danny threw the ball the ghost took too long to come back. After a minute passed the ghost boy became concerned and decided to follow the path his ghost pet had taken. He went straight through a couple of trees, then passed the fountain, and at the end of the path, where the park met the street, there was Cujo.

Growling and fierce as he let his wild side take over.

He had been caught and chained into a GIW van. Near the agents a group of people had gathered. The ones who had chosen another park for their dogs, the ones who hated him. Danny flew up towards them in order to free his dog and get of the way but he didn't know what would happen then.

One of the GIW took out a strange looking needle, a red glow coming from the thick liquid inside. Danny didn't notice this until it was too late. The needle pierced the ectoplasmic layer of skin if the fierce dog, turning him first into a puppy. The angry teen, shot a blast towards the agents not knowing what they had done to his pet, so he took one of the white dressed man by his collar and with a great force demanded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" he screamed furious at him; the agent, almost peeing himself from fear, still didn't answer.

Then the dog started crying, a soft high pitched lament of sorrow as his strength slowly left him. Danny harshly pushed to man back down and flew to the ghost, blasting the cage he let him free. But it was too late.

The dog moved his leg one last time as he was taken into his master arms, and left out a soft bark, before dissolving into a mass of ectoplasm. The place went quiet as the ghost stared into his green stained hands at what had been his pet, his companion, his best friend. But Danny didn't had time to cry, because while he was distracted he was shot with the same liquid. Fainting.

His ectoplasmic form was much stronger, so he survived, but when he woke up he he realized he was somewhere else, somewhere new. A cell. A lab. The GIW. But he didn't care about them, he would escape even if it took him a lifetime, and he would take revenge at the people who had sold them out to the GIW, and to the agents themselves for taking away the life of his most precious friend.

—

Not my greatest story, still I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
